Blue Haired Weasleys
by Romantic Puck
Summary: Some not so subtle redecorating leads Tonks to an unexpected revelation.


**Title:** Blue Haired Weasleys  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Some not-so-subtle redecorating leads Tonks to an unexpected revelation.

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, the story is. Well, this one at least. Not to be confused with the copyrighted Harry Potter, and oh-well, you know what I mean. :)  
**Authors Note: **Well, I became a fan of this pairing a few days before HBP came out, which seemed to dash all my hopes. But I still have my doubts about Tonks/Lupin, and so, well, I figured I'd stick with the tonks/percy ship. So, well, let me know what you think. I could continue, but I'm not sure. Let me know!

* * *

"So...visit your mum lately?" Tonks inquired, peering curiously across her side of the desk.

Percival Weasley, entirely displeased about being stuck here with this pitiful excuse for an auror, simply looked up at her over his horn-rimmed glasses. "I don't feel that's entirely your business," he stated briskly. "Now, I'm working on some important papers here, so do stay silent."

Tonks nodded slightly, and glanced about the rest of the office. She'd been sent here to wait for an order from Scrimgeour. So, of course, Rufus had gotten delayed, and the pink haired girl was stuck sitting around feeling quite bored and useless. Not to mention uncomfortable. Percy was younger than she was, for Merlin's sake! Tonks had spent hours talking with his MUM! She'd been in the same year as his BROTHER! And here he was bossing her around? The Ministry seemed to be getting stranger as the days went on.

She peered out the window in the door, and caught sight of several people milling around. Not one of them was a limping lion-haired man, however. "Do you know what's taking so long?" she interrupted his work again to ask.

A harrumph escaped Percy's throat, though this time he didn't look up at her. "Important business, things that can't be told to just anyone."

Tonks wasn't a fool however, and she'd noticed the slight twitch that crossed his face each of the past three times she'd asked him about it. "Which means you don't know?"

"No. It means I don't feel like disclosing private information to a barely qualified--auror." It took the redhead a bit to get the word out, showing his distaste for her by spending his time spitting it out. Yep, she'd hit a nerve all right. Percy was clueless. It helped keep the grin on her face, since it had been fading slightly at her boredom.

Deciding to ignore the 'barely qualified' comment, she leaned back in her chair and continued her appraisal of the room. "You know, I think this room could definatly use some more color," she informed him usefully. She shook her wand slightly, wondering if there was any paint spell left in it from when they'd been redecorating the auror's office earlier. It seemed like it. Enough to get the job done, at least.

Percy was opening his mouth to insist that it was fine and would she PLEASE shut up when Tonks aimed her wand at his far left wall, and shot off a giant glob of robins egg blue paint. On the one side it had indeed hit it's mark. On the other, it had begun to drip at an alarmingly quick pace, and was sinking into the carpet before a shell-shocked Percival could even respond.

Tonks opened her mouth to say something and then shut it, giggling slightly as she got up to fix the mess. "Oops! Here, let me fix that," she insisted, leaping up from her chair (and knocking it, and several of his papers over in the process). She was halfway over to the paint spill when Percy seemed to regain some of his senses, and rushed up after her.

"Sit down, would you?" he snapped in annoyance, obviously having had his fill of the Tonks quota for the day. "You're just going to make it worse."

"No, it's alright, I can do it," the bubblegum haired girl insisted, grabbing some tissues off the desk to mop it up with. She spent several seconds rubbing at the paint, before frowning and gazing at the shredded tissue in her hand. "Hm. Guess tissues don't seem to help much," Tonks felt the need to explain out loud.

It was quite easy to tell the exact moment Percy's vein turned into an actually throbbing purple mark. It was the moment she'd somehow managed to get he paint on his desk. "Would you sit down!" He barked, pushing past her to fix it himself. "The Minister's going to be most displeased..." Tonks practically snorted at the look of absolute consternation on his face.

"It's quite possible it's dried by now," he began to mutter under his breath as he waved his wand. Tonks watched as the paint began to evaporate from the surfaces it had fallen on, feeling slightly down that he wouldn't even be keeping the paint on the wall. It really might have done something to perk up his disposition. When the minister's assistant was done, only a handful of things remained blue.

Percy was giving the only picture frame in the room an intense frown of disapproval, and Tonks saw that it seemed to have gotten some paint stuck to it's far corner.

"Maybe if you stare at it enough, it'll go away," Tonks agreed, coming up behind him to see what it was. She always HAD been the curious type, even if the auror did have the picture pegged as that of Percy's girlfriend (the one he'd moved in with when he'd left home- was Nickel her name? Or Penny? Tonks couldn't remember).

Which was why her own face seemed to scrunch up in confusion as she saw about a dozen red headed faces staring back at him. At least, she presumed the other bodies had something attached to their tops that wasn't blue. The paint seemed to be obscuring it, and well, Percy's angry staring wasn't helping her figure out much. But really, who else could it be but the rest of the Weasley clan?

"Oh." Yep. Useful, that statement was. But Tonks honestly had NOT been expecting that, so it was the best she could think of at the moment. Not that she usually thought before she spoke. Or aimed her wand. Or-well-much of anything, really.

Her words seemed to snap Percy out of his angry staring, though, and he frowned, standing up, and wiped his free hand on his pants (despite there being no paint on it whatsoever). The picture still hung in his right hand, but as he passed the wastebasket by his desk he dropped it into it. "Quite useless, anyways," Percy huffed, sitting down and picking up his quill once more. It seemed apparent to Tonks that he was going to try to pretend like she HADN'T just seen a picture of his family lying there in his office. The family that, if she remembered rightly (and Tonks was almost POSITIVE she did), HE'D disowned.

The confused auror was starting with "I thought you hat-" when the door opened behind her and in limped Scrimgeour. He took in the scene and, finding his junior assistant where he'd left him, and the auror he'd requested where he'd sent her, he nodded.

"Shall we then, my dear?" Rufus asked, using the best people-tone he could manage. Tonks had worked with him enough to know that tone, and to know it meant he wanted something. She spared a final glance back at Percy, who seemed very interested in his paperwork, before nodding and getting up to follow the new Minister of Magic out the door.

Percy Weasley didn't watch them leave, and so he hadn't noticed Nymphadora's hair become a strangely familiar shade of robin's egg blue. And she hadn't had time to glance back again, so she didn't see him sweeping the photo back out of the trash moments before the house elves were scheduled to empty it. And, for good measure, the middle Weasley boy added a slight flourish of off-white to the borders of his plain eggshell walls.

* * *

**Authors Note:** "Let's see what the damage is..."-_Willy Wonka_..teehee. I loved that movie. But anyways, seriously. Let me know what you guys thought. This is either a stand alone, or, if I get any reviews (or just end up really bored) I could make it into a ficcie. Not quite sure either way. But I do know that Comment's Make the World Go Round! 

_Reggie_


End file.
